pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story About the Birds
This is the story that starts off the Jewel Arc. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate The Jewel Protectors Judi the Hedgehog Chippi the Flying Puppy Villains Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Chapter 1-Scattering the Birds Mr. Bananahead was sitting in his very small base he'd only use for a getaway. He was bored, and needed something to do. Bananahead: How can I get started..... I need to make everyone like me to rule, so I must get a souce of power! PBJT: There is a slight problem, we are low on supplies, and we don't have much to work with, we might want to wait a bit. Bananahead: Waiting whilst doing nothing won't bring anything! You are really stupid if you can think that! PBJT: Do not blame me for raging at a suggestion. Bananahead: Screw you, you're nothing at the moment. He then walked outside. Bananahead: That robot is silly, waiting will not do a thing, so I need to think of something, quickly. Then, out of nowhere, a bird just appeared in front of him. It was blue and white, and unconscious. It had a jewel in its belly. Bananahead: What in the flying fruit is that?! (he picked up the bird) Looks like a biiiird.... what? How is there a... jewel.... in it's chest?! Oooh! This is interesting! He took the bird inside and started scanning it using one of the machines in his base. PBJT: What have you found, sir? Bananahead: Quiet, you! I don't even know. PBJT: It looks like a bir- Bananahead: SHUT UP. At that moment, the bird's jewel glowed. Bananahead: What the...? Two more birds appeared behind them, both similar to the one Bananahead had, but one was purple and the other was yellow. They had seen the whole scenario. The birds saw the whole scenario and started getting at Bananahead. PBJT: Do you want me to stop them, sir? Bananahead: Yes, you moron! PBJT then trapped both the birds in little cubes that trapped them. They slowly grew sleepy inside the cubes. Bananahead then found out that these birds had special powers inside these jewels. He could tell by the way the energy meters were flowing as it scanned the first bird. Bananahead: Perfect! He then took the three birds and linked them to power surgers. Bananahead: Now! Let's see how you go! The birds' jewels pained them as the power grew to go into Bananahead's machine. Bananahead: To think I was bored! But then, just as he got enough, all three of the birds were gone. Bananahead: Hey! Where did they go?! PBJT: If there were three birds, do you think there are more? Bananahead: Three birds gave me enough to take over this entire piece of land! If there are more, I could take over the whole planet! PBJT: Precisely. Bananahead: Let's go! Onward for a bird spree! Chapter 2-Heroes Meeting Strange Events With Crystal in the Blue Ridge Zone, she was actually quite well. Crystal: Wow, this place is still pretty. Nothing has happened, so that means calm is here. That still doesn't add up to what happened with Bananahead, when will he strike again? As she explored more of Blue Ridge, she noticed a new house, one she hadn't seen before. It was around the edge of the area. Crystal: Never noticed this place, who else likes this place? She then noticed a hedgehog, black, playing with some birds. Crystal: It wouldn't hurt to talk with her for a bit. Crystal then knocked on the door. The hedgehog she saw earlier answered. ???: Hello... Crystal: Hi, I saw you came here. ???: Really? You're a long-time stayer? Come in! Crystal then went in. ???: I'm Judi. The reason I'm here is because it's closer to my friends in Neo Green Hill Zone. I heard how close it was. Crystal: Oh yeah... Judi: Anyway, wanna see my birds? They're veeeery rare. Crystal: Ok... Judi then showed Crystal three birds. One was a dark pink, another was green, and another was blue-schemed. All of them had jewels in their bellies. Crystal: Wait a minute, why are there jewel's on their chests? Judi: I don't know, they arrived like that. Crystal: Arrived? What do you mean? Judi: Well, they just appeared out of nowhere earlier so I thought I'd take care of them. Crystal: Appeared? Out of nowhere? Judi: Yes, why? Are you interested? Crystal: I have a feeling there's something suspicious about these birds, like there's more to them than we know. Then, a light blinked from afar. Crystal: What was that? Judi: What was what? Crystal: There was a light... Bananahead was actually in front of the house. Crystal: I have a bad feeling about this... Judi: About what? What's going on? Bananahead then crashed into the house. Bananahead: House call! Now hand over the birds! Crystal: Bananahead? What are you doing?! Bananahead: I heard everything, you little dog! Now I want those birds if that's the last thing I'll do! Crystal: Yeah, and why do you want to use them?! Bananahead: None of your business! You won't even know it until it posesses your mind! Crystal: What does that even mean? Bananahead: Hand over the birds! PBJT: I will do the honours, sir. Crystal: Don't you try your little bullet spam again. PBJT: You do not need to object. The birds then got shot with the cubes the other ones were shot with earlier. Bananahead then got out his little machine. Bananahead: This transmits the power to my base! Crystal: What power? Judi: Give them back! Bananahead: You stupid animals will never understand. The birds struggled like the ones did before. However, just as Bananahead finished, they teleported. Bananahead: Oh COME ON! The other ones even did that! Crystal: (thoughts) There's more birds? Captured? Oh no... Then a strange looking flying puppy flew in on the scene and literally teleported Bananahead himself by punching him. Crystal: What the?! Judi: Where'd he go? ???: Gone. He then stared at them, obviously angry and upset. Chocolate and Chippi then appeared behind him, both looking very confused. Chapter 3-The Information for a New Adventure ???: I can see you're all very confused about what's going on. Crystal: (halfeyelook) Thanks for telling us the obvious. ???: I clearly need to tell you what is going on, as you are fighting against that.... idiot, let's say? Crystal: You mean Bananahead? Only met him recently but he hates me like Eggman. ???: Okay. You, miss, might want to stay out of it, okay? Judi: Fine... ???: Come with me. Crystal: Sure. Bye, Judi, let's talk again without an interruption next time. Judi: Alright. After coming outside with the strange flying puppy (Chocolate and Chippi were following secretly), he then sat down. ???: I never thought our war would lead to this... Crystal: W-What? ???: First, please tell me your name. Crystal: I'm Crystal. Crystal the Raccoon. ???: Just like a jewel.... perfect. Crystal: Awww, hehe... ???: Now my name... is too long to actually say... so in this world, I shall be known as Scruff. Crystal: So you came from another world? Scruff: Yes, along with the little birds. 7 of them, by the way. Crystal: 7 of them... Scruff: Me and them come from elsewhere, where we are the Jewel Protectors. Each of the Jewels holds an element, and energy that are similar to another power of this land. Anyway, the jewels are very powerful, and we take extra care in guarding them from the greedy and terrible people. Sadly, someone new came, and they took a step further, and they banished us from our dimension entirely. Me and the birds fought them, but we lost the fight and were sent here. We got separated, and we were flying across space. The birds teleported their way down here, to which I had to follow. So far, 6 of them as far as I know were drained of their energy from the jewels they're protecting in their bellies. I would think that the other one would be affected too. Crystal: Ok... so...? Scruff: We do know a way to get home, but I need to get that.... B-head out of the way first. Crystal: B-head? Oh, well I prefer the long way. Scruff: ...Riight. Crystal: So what do I have to do here? Scruff: You appear to be enemies with him, so you clearly can fight him whilst we, on our own, can't. 2what he has done to my friends, I need your help with. We need to find the birds together, I need thep ower them up, we need to fight him, and then we can go home. Crystal: Where will we find the birds? Scruff: Around these general islands, they can't teleport far on low energy, which they've all got right now. Crystal: Okay, then let's go. Scruff: I sense someone nearby, that we're not alone... Crystal: It's probably one of my friends... they like hanging around... Scruff: There's two of them... Crystal: Two...? Oh... Scruff: You know? Crystal: Probably Choco and Chippi, they like interesting stuff. Meanwhile, where the two actually were... Chocolate: How can he do that? Chippi: You can follow them if you want. Chocolate: I don't want to leave you... Chippi: You haven't been on that many adventures with her lately... and you're her companion. I won't stop you, I'll hang around the others. The adventure sounds like fun, why don't you? Chocolate: You're right, this could be my chance.... Chippi: Then why don't you take it? I'm going, see you. She then ran off. Chocolate then shyly came out of the bush he was hiding behind. Scruff: I knew there was one. Chocolate: Mind if I join? Crystal: Yeah, come on, we haven't done much in ages! Chocolate: Thanks. Let's go! Chapter 4-Starting the Search in Bananahead's Base They then found Bananahead's abandoned base after Crystal knew about it. Crystal: I love my friends sometimes, so reliable. Scruff: Why's that? Crystal then pointed to a tracker on Bananahead's B-Mobile, which Tails had planted prior to these events. Crystal: Made finding this place easier. Scruff: Uh.... yeah... Crystal, Scruff and Choco then went inside and saw a screen, showing 7 locations flashing. Scruff: My friends! Chocolate: Huh? Crystal: There's 7 of them. Scruff: This energy would show up here, because (he went up to check), yep, just like I expected, the energy, whatever energy, is reaching out to here. He might come back, so we need to hurry. Crystal: Sure. Let's go! Scruff: Let's start up there first. Crystal: Ok, let's mark the locations down. Scruff: No need, I will sense them, let's go. Crystal: Fine. They then left for the first place, which was Green Hill Zone. The End Gallery Judi.png|Judi Category:Pinkolol's fanfics Category:Jewel Arc